I did her too
by Cybrind
Summary: This one shot is inspired by one of the companion conversations. I always found it odd they talk about Hawke as if s/he can't hear them.


Walking through Darktown at night is always a nasty experience. If it isn't the stench of piss, vomit, sweat and desperation assaulting them, it is the coterie. Hawke sighs softly nudging the body over with her boot. She tilts her head and peers at Isabela's dagger before pulling it from his body. She wipes his blood on his pant leg before handing it, hilt first to Isabela.

"Thanks!" Isabela takes her dagger in hand spinning it effortlessly and slips it back in to its sheath.

"One good thing about the coterie, they tend to have coin on them." Isabela tosses a small pouch to Hawke with a grin jingling another in her other hand. "First round of drinks in the Hanged Man tonight are courtesy of the coterie."

"Huzzah! I could use a stiff one right about now." Hawke rubs the back of her neck.

"Oh, me too," Isabela slips closer to Hawke and purrs. "Shall we take a quick stop at the Blooming Rose first?"

"That isn't what I meant." Hawke laughs at Isabela's pout. "You're more than welcome to stop there first if you'd like."

Isabela waves a dismissive hand. "Maybe later, let's have drinks first."

Hawke looks towards the other two expectantly and sighs when they remain stoic and silent. "Will you two be joining us?"

Anders starts in surprise realizing she is addressing him. "Oh! I wouldn't say no to a drink."

Fenris ignores Anders and gives Hawke a cut nod. "Lead on."

They walk closely together, their eyes alert as they move at a quick pace. He glances over at him several times with a look of a man lost in thought. After they round a corner his curiosity gets the best of him. He keeps his voice low. "Why you?" Anders shoots Fenris a scowl that is evidently snubbed. Time passes as they continue their journey. He hisses once again. "It makes no sense." Is he talking to himself, it's hard to tell.

Fenris has been doing his best to take no notice of him by refusing to turn his attention towards the mage and keeping his eyes forward pinned on Hawke's back. He notes her slight flinch at Anders' words wondering if the daft man paid any heed to what his careless pondering did to the subject of his query. She subtly raises the hood on her cloak in spite of the stifling heat. Fenris sighs to himself. When more time passes and too many looks are ignored, Anders throws his hands up in exasperation towards Fenris. "I can't imagine what Hawke sees in you."

Not wanting to hurt her more than he has Fenris doesn't bother lowering his voice knowing that Hawke is indeed listening. "It is done. Leave it be." Hawke's shoulders sag. She lowers her gaze yet her steps do not falter. They round the corner near Tomwise's shop.

Still oblivious to Hawke's discomfort, Anders is taken aback. He apparently hasn't been made aware of this bit of news. He mulls it over and nods as if it is within his right to have a say about what does and does not happen in Hawke's life. His voice lightens considerably. You can hear his contentment in his tone and words. "Well, good. I always knew she had some sense."

They reach the elevator. Hawke punches the call button hard refusing to look their direction. Fenris snarls at Anders wishing to end the conversation. Still he won't allow Anders' comments to go unchallenged. He rounds on him, his anger flaring as does his markings. "Do not make light of this. Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done."

Hawke steals a glance at Fenris. Anders snorts in contempt as Fenris growls stepping closer. The two square off causing Isabela to sigh exaggeratedly. Shifting her weight from one leg to the other, her hands on her ample hips she simply rolls her eyes at them. "Oh, will you two get over yourselves? I did her too."

"Isabela…" Hawke hisses, stealing another glance at Fenris before dropping her gaze again. She tries to hide the humor in her voice. "That's not helping."

The men stare agape and unbelieving. Isabela smirks daring them to contradict her. They look to Hawke who ignores them both feigning interest by looking up the elevator shaft wishing it would hurry. "No? You don't think so?" Isabela lifts Hawke's hood allowing it to drop to her shoulders. Their eyes meet. Hawke's widen knowingly. She opens her mouth to protest finding instead her objections lost in Isabela's kiss.

Isabela's right hand is buried in Hawke's hair, pulling her head back. Her tongue invades searching, teasing, taunting while passionately devouring Hawke's mouth. Her left hand cups Hawke's breast firmly squeezing and kneading her over the cloth of her robe. Hawke whimpers. It has been years since anyone has kissed her so thoroughly.

The elevator clangs loudly announcing its arrival. Hawke clings to Isabela for support as their lips part. "No…" Hawke pants, "not helping at all." Hawke chuckles wiping the saliva from Isabela's bottom lip where she bit her.

The four enter the elevator silently. The women smiling, the men lost in their respective thoughts. Anders peers at Hawke. "Would you let me kiss you, if I tried that?"

Hawke laughs. She glances over her shoulder and is surprised at his intense look. "You're serious?"

Anders nods. "Of course."

Fenris growls and turns his attention to closing the elevator door. He keeps his back to Hawke refusing to look her way. Hawke doesn't respond immediately. She watches Fenris for a moment longer. Her hurt is still evident. She backs far away from Fenris to the farthest corner of the small elevator. Her voice is soft almost inaudible over the sounds of the motor. Her need to punish Fenris outweighs her common sense. "Yes."

Anders doesn't hesitate when given the opportunity. He pins Hawke in the corner, cupping her face in his hands. Hawke grips his waist in surprise and feels her knees weaken. Anders commands the kiss, his lips firm and unyielding, demanding her to give in and submit her mouth to his. She gasps when he presses his need against her. His hands slowly move of their own accord down her body to cup her to him. His lips and teeth work their way to her neck, his moans are deep and guttural.

Guilt, sorrow, betrayal wash over him while Fenris grips the bars of the freight elevator door. The sounds of Anders and Hawke's kiss churn his emotions. His knuckles turn white from gripping the bar so tightly. Isabela's hand slips over his catching his attention. Startled he glowers over his shoulder at her. Isabela only laughs at his reactions. Pressing her breasts against his back her hand slips around his waist. "Relax and let me take your mind off things for a while… hmm?"

* * *

><p>"Stuck again. This is the fourth time this week." Distant noises, some primal, mostly disturbing drift upward from the shaft. "It has been stuck like this for hours." He shrugs. "I've sent word to the Keep to send someone to repair it. Until then, you'll simply have to take the stairs on the other side of the docks. I'm sorry."<p>

"I see." Varric rubs his chin and sighs. "Well thanks anyway, Donnic."

"What troubles you, Varric?" Donnic looks behind him at the elevator shaft returning his gaze at the dwarf. "You seem concerned. The elevator breaks down often."

"Hmm? Oh, Hawke hasn't returned. She went down to Darktown with the brood brothers and Rivaini. They were expected back already. Not to worry, they'll show up." He pauses before turning away. "Coming to the Hanged Man later?"

"Are we playing diamondback?"

Varric chuckles, "naturally."

Donnic grins. "Then I'll be there."

As Varric is about to walk away the rattling and clanking of the elevator grabs his attention. The two men exchange a grin waiting for it to rise. "After being broken for two hours, you're going to trust it?"

Varric chuckles. "I haven't decided yet. I suppose it depends on the current occupants and how well they fared."

The elevator arrives. The doors don't open immediately causing Donnic and Varric to exchange an uneasy look. Donnic pulls the handle and lifts the door only to quirk an eyebrow in surprise.

Hawke bites her lip. She runs her fingers through her already disheveled hair. Her bright blue eyes are sparkling mischievously. Her voice is still breathless yet lighter than it has been in much too long. "Hi, Varric. Hi, Donnic."

Isabela looks up giving them both a huge grin. Anders finishes adjusting Isabela's boot his hand slips intimately along her thigh. She saunters off the elevator with a lewd wink at Donnic as she passes. Anders simply grins at them both following Isabella, leaving Fenris to escort Hawke off the elevator. Hawke smiles up at Fenris. His lip quirks in a hesitant grin, slipping an arm around her waist allowing her to lean against him.

Donnic and Varric exchange yet another look. Donnic shakes his head. "I don't think I want to know."

Varric snorts. "I do."


End file.
